Question: A square has an area of $100$ square meters. What is the perimeter of the square?
Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a square} = \text{width} \times \text{height}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the square is ${100}$ square meters. $s$ $s$ $$ $s$ $s$ $100\text{ square m}$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {s}\times{s}\\\\ {100\text{ square m}} &= {s}\times{s} \end{aligned}$ What number can we multiply by itself to get ${100}$ ? ${100}={s}\times{s}$ The length of each side is $10$ meters. Now, we can find the perimeter. $\begin{aligned} \text{Perimeter} &= {\text{ side}} + {\text{ side}} + {\text{ side}} + {\text{ side}}\\\\ &={10} + {10} + {10} + {10}\\\\ &=40 \end{aligned}$ The perimeter of the square is $40$ meters.